


Hana egao

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Flowers, Jealousy, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Davvero non riesci a pensare a niente che possa avermi dato fastidio?” chiese. “Davvero non c’è niente che tu abbia fatto questo pomeriggio che possa esserti sembrato sconveniente?” lo aiutò, rimanendo con le braccia incrociate sul petto a guardarlo riflettere.Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia, passandosi una mano sul viso nel tentativo di pensare a cosa potesse mai aver fatto. Solo dopo qualche minuto parve essere colto da un’improvvisa rivelazione, e guardò sorpreso il fidanzato.“Juri.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hana egao

**_~ Hana Egao ~_ **

Yuri era fuori di sé.

Era da qualche tempo che si sentiva irritato, ma quella blanda irritazione durante quel pomeriggio era sfociata in rabbia prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto, o fare qualcosa per evitarlo.

Yuya era tornato a casa prima di lui, non appena finito il servizio fotografico con i BEST, e mentre Yuri era sul taxi che lo stava riportando a casa un paio d’ore dopo, aveva seriamente riflettuto sul fatto di rientrare o meno.

Sarebbe potuto rimanere fuori. Poteva cenare da qualche parte, in qualche ristorante di gyoza, da solo.

Poteva non avvisare e lasciare che il fidanzato si preoccupasse a morte per lui, per quello che lo riguardava.

Sbuffò, scendendo dalla macchina e fissando il portone di casa con aria poco convinta.

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, e alla fine cedette, entrando nel palazzo e dirigendosi verso l’ascensore e poi verso la porta di casa come qualcuno diretto al patibolo.

Non si preoccupò di salutare una volta entrato, e abbandonò il cappotto insieme alle chiavi all’ingresso,

entrando in salotto e guardandosi intorno, seguendo poi il rumore e trovando il fidanzato in cucina.

“Ciao, Yu!” lo salutò Yuya, abbandonando quello che stava facendo e dirigendosi verso di lui. “Ci hai messo un sacco a tornare, pensavo che avresti impiegato meno tempo con il servizio.” gli fece notare, chinandosi per baciarlo.

Il più piccolo non ricambiò il bacio, né gli disse niente. Si avvicinò invece al piano da lavoro della cucina, mordendosi un labbro quando si accorse del fatto che Yuya stava preparando il sushi.

Non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, ma scelse di prenderlo come un tentativo di rabbonirlo.

Non era possibile che non si fosse reso conto di quanto se la fosse presa, e di quanto poco saggia fosse stata la sua mossa di quel pomeriggio.

Ma più guardava Yuya più si rendeva conto di come il fidanzato probabilmente non avesse davvero idea di che cosa fosse successo, dato che continuava a guardarlo confuso, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa.

“Non ho molta fame.” furono le prime parole di Yuri. Non era necessariamente vero, ma ci teneva particolarmente a che Yuya comprendesse alla svelta che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Senza aggiungere altro si diresse verso la camera da letto, sentendolo subito seguirlo.

Si tolse i vestiti, abbandonandoli sul letto e dirigendosi verso il bagno, sentendo la necessità impellente di farsi una doccia. Aprì l’acqua e attese che si riscaldasse, sempre sotto l’occhio del fidanzato.

Prima che potesse entrare sentì le sue mani avvolgergli i fianchi, tirandolo contro di sé.

“Yuri...” mormorò, abbassandosi fino a posargli il mento su di una spalla. “Si può sapere che cosa c’è che non va?”

Chinen si morse un labbro, divincolandosi alla presa e voltandosi verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Davvero non riesci a pensare a niente che possa avermi dato fastidio?” chiese. “Davvero non c’è niente che tu abbia fatto questo pomeriggio che possa esserti sembrato sconveniente?” lo aiutò, rimanendo con le braccia incrociate sul petto a guardarlo riflettere.

Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia, passandosi una mano sul viso nel tentativo di pensare a cosa potesse mai aver fatto. Solo dopo qualche minuto parve essere colto da un’improvvisa rivelazione, e guardò sorpreso il fidanzato.

“Juri.” disse soltanto, con tono adesso esasperato. “Yuri davvero, non posso credere che tu te la sia presa seriamente per una cosa del genere!” lo riprese.

Il più piccolo non gli diede troppa considerazione, e scrollando le spalle entrò in doccia, vedendolo poi oltre il vetro uscire dal bagno senza aggiungere altro.

Se possibile, se la prese ancora più di quanto non avesse già fatto.

Pensava che una volta resosi conto di quale fosse il problema Yuya avrebbe dimostrato come minimo una vaga forma di dispiacere.

Si passò le mani davanti al volto, strizzando gli occhi per l’acqua bollente e lasciandosi andare ad un verso frustrato.

Non se ne rendeva conto, davvero, di quanto certi suoi atteggiamenti fossero inadeguati.

Quando Juri era arrivato insieme agli altri per il servizio fotografico, in attesa che loro finissero, già si era sentito fin troppo poco felice della sua presenza.

Mandava giù a fatica le eccessive attenzioni del più piccolo nei confronti del proprio fidanzato, e aveva cercato di soprassedere dato che Yuya non sembrava avergli dato mai troppo peso.

Quando quel pomeriggio tuttavia Juri aveva chiesto a Yuya di dargli le rose utilizzate durante il servizio, e il più grande non si era creato nessun problema nel farlo, Yuri non era proprio riuscito a fare alcunché per contenere la rabbia.

In cuor suo sapeva che non c’era niente di sottointeso in quel gesto, e che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, non riusciva a non sentirsene infastidito. Spaventato, quasi.

Aveva riconosciuto in tanti occhi quelle sue stesse paure, e ne aveva sempre riso con il pensiero che fossero inutili, che non portassero a niente di buono, e che se mancava la fiducia alla base di un rapporto allora non c’era niente.

E si fidava di Yuya, ciecamente, in particolar modo quando la questione era, alla fine, così veniale.

Si fidava, ma continuava ad odiare il pensiero che qualcuno che non fosse lui rivolgesse al proprio fidanzato quel genere di attenzioni.

Uscì dalla doccia sentendosi più rilassato e più tranquillo di quanto non lo fosse prima, ma sempre con un vago senso di disagio indosso.

Quando si fu cambiato e si fu diretto in cucina per mangiare trovò Yuya già seduto al tavolo, silenzioso.

E silenzioso rimase durante tutta la cena, senza sentire il bisogno di dire niente a propria discolpa, e Yuri sapeva che in realtà non era necessario, che non aveva fatto niente di così terribile da meritarsi la sua rabbia.

Avrebbe voluto potergli dire esattamente come si era sentito, ma sapeva già di non essere pronto a farlo, e di mettere a nudo a quella maniera le proprie ansie davanti a Yuya.

Più tardi quella sera, quando si furono messi a letto, ancora non si rivolgevano la parola.

Yuri sapeva che era colpa sua, e sapeva anche che probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, che Yuya avrebbe smesso di rimuginarci sopra e che non avrebbero più discusso.

Avrebbe preferito che parlassero, e avrebbe voluto che Yuya lo comprendesse ma, alla fine, il problema era unicamente suo.

***

Quando quella mattina si svegliò, Yuri si sentiva abbastanza di cattivo umore.

Non aveva dormito affatto bene, ed era felice almeno di non dover andare a lavoro presto, cosa che gli aveva almeno garantito di rimanere a letto più del solito, cercando di recuperare un po’ di riposo.

Yuya non era accanto a lui, probabilmente si era svegliato parecchio tempo prima, e mentre si alzava e faceva per dirigersi verso il salotto, pensava che non lo avrebbe già trovato in casa.

Quando invece lo vide seduto sul divano, apparentemente intento a non fare nulla, se ne sorprese.

Lo vide alzarsi in piedi e fissarlo imbarazzato, e se ne domandò il perché fino a che non vide il mazzo di rose appoggiato sul tavolino di fronte a lui.

“Buongiorno.” mormorò il più grande, afferrando i fiori e protendendoli in avanti con fare impacciato, come volendolo invitare a prenderli.

Yuri avanzò senza dire una parola, fissando il mazzo e prendendolo fra le braccia, iniziando lentamente a sorridere, arrossendo al pari dell’altro. Non gli era stato necessario tutto quel rimuginare, cercare e trovare una soluzione ai propri giochi mentali, perché fin dall’inizio avrebbe dovuto fare affidamento sulla capacità di Yuya di capirlo, anche quando Yuri era il primo a non comprendersi fino in fondo.

“I fiori sono una cosa da donna.” lo prese in giro, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e trovandolo finalmente a sorridere.

“Anche la gelosia priva di fondamento, no?” fu la risposta, veloce, mentre poi faceva il giro del divano e lo raggiungeva, oltrepassando l’ingombro dei fiori e chinandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. “Non sono queste le cose che contano, Yu?” gli chiese poi in un mormorio, mentre Yuri arrossiva più intensamente.

Fece cenno di sì con la testa, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, e andò subito a cercare un vaso in cui sistemare le rose.

Non avrebbe detto a Yuya che la colpa non era sua, non gli avrebbe detto quanto stupido si fosse sentito e si stesse sentendo, perché sapeva che il fidanzato ne era perfettamente consapevole.

E nonostante ciò, aveva comunque avuto voglia di stupirlo, e di farlo sentire bene.

E c’era riuscito, a renderlo felice e a spazzare via tutte le sue paure.

Era questo quello che contava davvero.


End file.
